Olivia Parker
Olivia "Liv" Parker jest czarownicą pojawiającą się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Total Eclipse of the Heart i siostrą bliźniaczką Luke'a, a także siostrą Kaia, Josette oraz czwórki zmarłego rodzeństwa, jak również córką pana Parkera i członkinią Sabatu Bliźniąt. Początkowo udawała młodą czarownicę nie do końca świadomą swych magicznych zdolności, czym zaintrygowała skłonną do pomocy Bonnie i dzięki temu dotarła do sobowtórów. Jej misją było zabicie Stefana lub Eleny, co miało zapobiec powodzeniu planu Podróżników. Po stracie brata zdecydowała pomóc przyjaciołom z Mystic Falls, dlatego wykonała czar umożliwiający zmarłym powrót z Drugiej Strony. Tuż przed ukończeniem 22 lat, ona i Luke otrzymali nakaz powrotu do domu w celu odbycia rytuału mającego na celu wyłonienie nowego przywódcy sabatu. Utrzymuje bliskie stosunki z Tylerem. Wczesne lata życia Olivia urodziła się w 1990 roku w Portland jako córka Joshua Parkera. Oprócz brata bliźniaka, Luke'a miała również 6 innego rodzeństwa w tym starszą siostrę Jo i starszego brata Kaia. Sezony |-|Sezon 5= W Total Eclipse of the Heart... W Gone Girl... W While You Were Sleeping... thumb|left|222px|Liv w Mystic Grill.W Rescue Me, Liv pojawia się w Mystic Grill i zamawia butelkę ginu. Widząc spojrzenie Damona, mówi, że ma problemy. Kiedy Salvatore proponuje, aby się do niego przysiadła, dziewczyna odmawia i idzie do stolika. Po chwili do Liv przychodzi Jeremy i się dosiada. Wówczas dziewczyna rzuca czar wyciszający, aby Tyler, który cały czas patrzy w ich stronę, nie mógł ich podsłuchać. Czarownica tłumaczy wszystko Gilbertowi. Mówi, iż wśród wiedźm chodzi pogłoska, że Podróżnicy szykują coś wielkiego. Ich następnym celem ma być Mystic Falls. Dodaje, że teraz świat kręci się wokół Eleny, a jeżeli Jeremy chce chronić siostrę, musi pomóc jej się dowiedzieć, co robią teraz Podróżnicy. Nagle czarownica dostaje wiadomość od Luke'a, że Hazel nie żyje i muszą przejść do planu B. Dziewczyna zrywa thumb|222px|Damon powstrzymuje Liv przed zabiciem Eleny.się z miejsca, mówiąc, że wtajemniczyła Jeremy'ego w plan A, ale teraz następuje zmiana planów. Do kobiety podbiega Tyler, ale ona rzuca nim o podłogę za pomocą zaklęcia i odchodzi, uświadamiając chłopakom, że nie jest początkującą czarownicą. Następnie Liv jest pokazana, kiedy Elena znajduje się w jednym z pomieszczeń w Whitmore Collage. Czarownica ciska wampirzycę o ścianę i przybija ją do niej za pomocą drewna, a następnie przygotowuje kołek. Po krótkiej rozmowie próbuje zabić Gilbertównę, ale thumb|left|222px|Liv wysłuchuje kłótni Eleny i Damona.pojawia się Damon i odpycha wiedźmę na bok. Ta traci przytomność. Później Damon torturuje Liv i zatyka jej usta szmatą, aby nie mogła wypowiedzieć jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. Choć Elena protestuje, Salvatore jest nieugięty. Ostrzega ją, że jeżeli usłyszy sylabę zaklęcia z jej ust, skręci jej kark. Wyciąga szmatkę z jej ust, ale dziewczyna nic nie mówi. Damon unosi brwi i ściska mocniej jej ręce. Gilbert ponownie protestuje i zaczyna kłócić się z byłym chłopakiem. Liv krzywi się i mówi, żeby już ją zabili. Salvatore powraca do torturowania dziewczyny, a ona zaczyna mówić. Nagle przychodzi Jeremy i mówi, że Damon musi zabić jego, zanim będzie mógł zabić Liv. Usprawiedliwia czarownicę i prosi, aby Elena mu zaufała. Ostatecznie Gilbertówna zgadza się i razem z Damonem wychodzi. Jeremy uwalnia Liv, a ona udaje się na parking, gdzie czeka na nią Luke. Wkrótce dołącza do nich łowca. Ostatecznie Liv i Luke zawierają umowę z Gilbertem. Liv nie pojawia się więcej w odcinku. thumb|left|222px|Liv każe dźgnąć się sztyletem.W Resident Evil, Liv jest w domu Tylera. Chce dźgnąć jego oraz Matta nożem Podróżników, aby sprawdzić, czy nie mają Pasażera. Na pierwszy ogień idzie Tyler. Hybryda bez oporów wbija sobie sztylet w brzuch, na co Liv unosi kąciki ust i obrzuca go powłóczystym spojrzeniem. Następnie dziewczyna podchodzi do Donovana, który uprzednio nie był zadowolony tym, że ma zostać ponownie przebity nożem. Liv proponuje mu pomoc, ale ostatecznie Matt sam się rani. Okazuje się, że są "czyści". Ich zadaniem jest dźganie ludzi w mieście sztyletem, aby sprawdzać, czy nie ma w nich Pasażera. Później Bonnie przychodzi do Jeremy'ego, bo nie odbierał jej telefonów. Chce się z nim podzielić informacjami, jakie podała jej babcia. Przez chwilę rozmawiają, ale przerywa im Liv. Bennett jest zszokowana, nie ma pojęcia, co robi tu panna Parker. Ta nieskładnie tłumaczy, że Jeremy zatrudnił ją, aby thumb|222px|Liv tłumaczy się Bonnie.pomagała mu w matematyce, ale Bon przerywa jej, mówiąc, że pewnie zaraz po tym, jak okłamała ją prosto w twarz i próbowała zabić Elenę. Dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami i nie odzywa się aż do jej wyjścia. Kiedy Jer zamyka za Bonnie drzwi, Liv zaczyna z nim rozmawiać. Gilbert mówi, iż nie chce mieć żadnych sekretów przed swoją dziewczyną, ale czarownica upomina go, mówiąc, że złamała swoją zasadę dla Tylera i Matta, lecz więcej tego nie zrobi. Później, gdy Luke przychodzi do Salvatore'ów, wspomina, że Liv nie mogła tu być, ponieważ jest zajęta. Parker więcej nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. W Man on Fire... W What Lies Beneath, zostaje wspomniane, że Liv odpoczywa po ataku Enzo. W Promised Land... W Home... |-|Sezon 6= thumb|left|222px|Liv i Tyler na wykładzie Alaricka.W I'll Remember, Liv siedzi w sali na wykładzie Alaricka. Saltzman prowadzi lekcje na temat przywracania do życia zmarłych. Wyjaśnia sens słowa "okultyzm", po czym płynnie przechodzi do zmartwychwstania. Liv nie ukrywa, że profesor ją rozbawił. Mężczyzna pyta ją, czy jest w tym coś śmiesznego, ale dziewczyna odpowiada, że raczej ironicznego. W tej samej chwili do sali wpada zdyszany Tyler. Przeprasza za spóźnienie i zajmuje miejsce koło czarownicy. Próbuje zobaczyć, na której są stronie, jednak Liv odsuwa się od niego wraz z książką. Gdy Lockwood zaczyna z nią rozmawiać, ona go ucisza, mówiąc, że słucha wykładu Alaricka. Po chwili za pomocą thumb|222px|Liv na imprezie.telekinezy przewraca strony w książce Tylera. Później Liv jest widziana na imprezie. Siedzi na ławce i rozmawia ze znajomym. Nagle zauważa, że przygląda jej się Tyler wraz z Alarickiem. Obrzuca ich spojrzeniem i odwraca wzrok. W międzyczasie Pierwotny mówi Lockwoodowi, że Liv nie jest dla niego. Po tym, jak Tyler prawie zaatakował Luke'a na przyjęciu, wściekła czarownica przychodzi do wilkołaka. Chłopak, widząc ją, przestaje podciągać się na drążku i mówi, że rzeczywiście trochę popuściły mu nerwy. Liv nie odpuszcza - broni Luke'a, mówiąc, że nie jego winą jest to, że Elena go emocjonalnie szantażuje. Tyler nie pozostaje jej dłużny i też zaczyna usprawiedliwiać Gilbert. thumb|222px|Liv prosi Tylera, żeby dał spokój Luke'owi.Po chwili chłopak przyznaje Parker rację i przeprasza ją za atak na Luke'a. Liv nie przyjmuje jego przeprosin. Uważa, że powinien powiedzieć to jej bratu, nie jej. Dziewczyna odwraca się na pięcie, chcąc odejść. Tyler zatrzymuje ją, zgadzając się z nią. Tłumaczy jej całą swoją życiową sytuację. Mówi, że jest sfrustrowany i wściekły, ponieważ nie całe cztery miesiące temu mógł robić to, co chciał i zmusić każdego do tego, o co prosił. Liv pyta go, dlaczego właściwie jej to mówi, na co on odpowiada, że chce aby wiedział, iż stara się jakoś uporać z całą tą sytuacją. Czarownica kiwa głową i życzy mu powodzenia, po czym ponownie próbuje odejść, jednak wilkołak pyta ją, dlaczego odchodzi, kiedy próbuje z nią porozmawiać. Liv odpowiada mu pytaniem na pytanie i odchodzi. Więcej nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. W Welcome to Paradise... thumb|222px|Liv rozmawia z Tylerem na wykładzie.W The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Liv siedzi obok Tylera na wykładzie Alarica, który dotyczy historii "powrotu". Lockwood mówi Olivii, że musi przenieść kilka rzeczy na stadion, a potem, jeżeli będzie chciała, może ją odebrać i razem poszliby na imprezę. Liv obrzuca go spojrzeniem, po czym pyta, czy ma na myśli randkę, ponieważ absolutnie się na to nie zgadza. Wieczorem Tyler pisze z Liv podczas jazdy samochodem, co sprawia, że chłopak potrąca jakiegoś mężczyznę na ulicy, a tym samym powoduje wielki wypadek - autem wjeżdża na imprezę, wjeżdżając w wielu ludzi. Panna Parker dociera do spanikowanego Lockwooda, próbującego odsunąć auto z umierającego człowieka, jednak magią wyręcza go Liv. Tyler szybko wyjaśnia jej, co się stało i mówi, iż jeżeli ten chłopak umrze, aktywuje się jego wilczy gen, po czym każe jej zadzwonić do Eleny. Przez telefon doktor ... instruuje frame|left|Liv zabija chłopaka.ich, co mają robić i jak ocenić stan poszkodowanego. Kiedy informują Jo, że z nosa chłopaka wycieka czarna krew, mówi im, aby chwycili go za rękę i wygodnie go ustawili, bo koniec jest już bliski. Mimo to Tyler się nie poddaje i wykonuje ofierze masaż serca. Liv ze łzami w oczach odsuwa Lockwooda od chłopaka, po czym sama przy nim klęka. Mówi, że to nie on go zabił. Gdy Tyler kolejny raz powtarza swoje zdanie, Olivia zatyka dłońmi nos i usta zakrwawionemu człowiekowi i trzyma, dopóki nie przestaje oddychać. Mówi Lockwoodowi, że to nie on go zabił - to ona to zrobił. Czarownica wstaje i odchodzi. Jak się okazuje, thumb|222px|Tyler trzyma Liv za rękę.panna Parker poświęciła się, ponieważ chciała uchronić Tylera przez aktywowaniem klątwy. Później widać, jak Olivia siedzi w barze, układając serwetki i cały czas płacząc. Kiedy słyszy, że ktoś wchodzi do środka, ostrzega, iż jest zamknięte. Do baru podchodzi Tyler. Stara się pocieszyć Liv. Mówi, że ten mężczyzna i tak był martwy, a ona nie mogła zrobić nic, żeby go uratować, więc uratowała jego. Lockwood bierze ją za rękę, przez co Liv zwraca na niego swój wzrok. Chłopak obiecuje, że nigdy jej tego nie zapomni. thumb|left|222px|Liv rozmawia z Tylerem na imprezie.W Do You Remember the First Time?, Liv obsługuje gości na imprezie charytatywnej w Whitmore. Jest zdziwiona, że Tyler nie potrafi napełnić kieliszka szampanem. Lockwood broni się, mówiąc, iż nigdy nie przedstawiał się jako profesjonalista w tej dziedzinie. Panna Parker przedstawia mu pierwszą i najważniejszą zasadę w tej dziedzinie - wszystkie kieliszki muszą być pełne, ale bez rozlewania po całym barze. Chłopak dziękuje jej, jednak ona nie rozumie do końca za co. Nie może go przecież zwolnić ponieważ mu nie płaci. Tyler wyjaśnia, że podziękowania otrzymała, ponieważ pozwoliła mu się odwdzięczyć. To nie podoba się Liv. Olivia stwierdza, że owy krawat nie jest ułożony prosto, więc mu go poprawia, po czym odchodzi, uprzednio mówiąc, iż powinien być zadowolony z tego, jak wygląda. Później, wciąż na imprezie, czarownica rozmawia z Lukiem. Jest zdziwiona widokiem swojego brata - pyta go, kto go zaprosił. Chłopak odpowiada, iż zrobiła to pani radiolog, którą poznał niedawno na siłowni, po czym chce dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi z Tylerem. Liv próbuje go zmyć, mówiąc, że to nie jego interes i powinien pilnować własnych. W Fade Into You... thumb|222px|Pocałunek Tylera i Liv.W I Alone, Liv przebywa w domu Tylera, który próbuje ją namówić, aby została w Mysitc Falls - tu Sabat Bliźniąt nie może jej znaleźć. Uważa, że nie może wyjechać tylko dlatego, iż Damon potrzebuje jej do wykonania zaklęcia - to lekkomyślne. Olivia pyta go, czy w takim wypadku jest teraz więźniem i czy wygląda na Roszpunkę. Lockwood odpowiada twierdząco, ale nie odpuszcza. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Luke nie może zrobić tego za nią. Panna Parker odpowiada, iż jej brat korzysta ze swojego czasu jako pojedynczy bliźniak, zabawiając się z jego radiologiem. Zdesperowany chłopak woła na pomoc Matta, ale on kręci głową - jeżeli w grę wchodzi Bonnie, Donovan nie zmieni zdania. Liv próbuje spokojnie wytłumaczyć Tylerowi, że nie może tu zostać - nie ma ubrań, a przez cały tydzień jadła pizzę na śniadanie. Już czas, aby powrócić do normalnego życia. Lockwood odpowiada, iż dla niego nie są to żarty, na co Liv mówi, że musi się z tego śmiać, bo inaczej się rozpadnie. Tyler całuj Liv, obiecując, że znajdzie jakiś sposób. Dziewczyna wychodzi. Czeka na cmentarzu na Damona i Elenę. Panna Gilbert dziękuje jej, a Liv odpowiada, że potrzebowała jakiejś wymówki, aby wydostać się z domu Tylera - za dużo thumb|left|222px|Liv na cmentarzu.facetów. Pyta Damona, czy ma wszystko, co będzie jej potrzebne. Wampir podaje jej krew wiedźmy z rodu Bennettów (Lucy Bennett) i Ascendent. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz spotyka ten sławny przedmiot i jest zaskoczona, że Jo mu go oddała - była to jej gwarancja bezpieczeństwa. Jeżeli Kai się wydostanie, pójdzie po nią. Salvatore komentuje całą sytuację, mówiąc, iż dobra, stara Jo im pomaga, po czym ponagla Liv do wykonania zaklęcia. Za osiem godzin zostaną ściągnięci z powrotem, ponieważ żeby aktywować Ascendent, panna Parker potrzebuje księżyca. Gdy Elena pyta, jak wrócą, czarownica daje im malutkie buteleczki napełnione jej krwią. Ma ona pomóc jej znaleźć ich i sprowadzić z powrotem. Po wypiciu krwi para zostaje przeniesiona, a Olivia udaje się do pracy. W barze Whitmore zjawia się Kai. Liv go nie poznaje i przejmuje jego zamówienie. Malachai siedzi siedzi w lokalu, aż do jego frame|Liv ucieka Kaiowi.zamknięcia. Gdy wszyscy wychodzą, mówi, że chciałby się napić prawdziwego drinka. Nie burbonu (jego męskość jest bezpieczna), wódki (jest nudna), rumu (jest za bardzo egzotyczny), ani tequili (nie chciałaby go po niej zobaczyć). Wybiera gin i pyta, czy to dziwne. Liv odpowiad, iż nie, jeżeli jest pięćdziesięcioletnim facetem, a on wygląda na dziewiętnaście, więc musi poprosić go o dowód. Gdy Kai jej go podaje, czarownica śmieje się, mówiąc, że pochodzi z 1972, ale próba była niezła. Malachai ponownie podaje jej dowód - uważa, że to nie najciekawsza rzecz, jaka się w nim znajduje i prosi ją, aby się przyjrzała. Gdy dziewczyna odczytuje imię i nazwisko, próbuje uciec, jednak Kai błyskawicznie łapie ją za rękę, wysysając z niej moc. Proponuje, aby dokończyli to, co zamierzał zrobić ostatnio - zabić ją. Panna Parker rani go w rękę i ponownie próbuje uciec, ale Malachai za pomocą magii kolejno zamyka wszystkie drzwi. Mówi, iż jest mu przykro, że go nie rozpoznała, choć co prawda ojciec usunął wszelkie ślady jego istnienia. Rodzinne zdjęcia, filmy, ręcznie wykonanego przez niego indyczka. Liv ucieka na górę, a Kai wbiega za nią po schodach. Chociaż każe mu się trzymać od niej z daleka i thumb|left|222px|Liv sprowadza Damona i Elenę do czasów obecnych.zastawia dostęp do siebie stołami, mężczyzna jednym ruchem je odpycha na bok. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Tyler i wypycha czarownika za barierkę. Korzystając z okazji, para ucieka. Biegną na cmentarz, aby sprowadzić z powrotem Damona i Elenę, ponieważ szybko muszą skryć się za granicą Mystic Falls. Lockwood wyjaśnia pannie Gilbert, iż musieli to zrobić, ponieważ Kai jest blisko. Wściekła Elena próbuje dostać się do Liv i ją przekonać, ale para cofa się za granicę. Tyler mówi, że mu przykro, po czym razem z Liv odchodzą. thumb|left|222px|Liv i Luke wysłuchują argumentów Tylera za ochroną Kaia.W Christmas Through Your Eyes,Liv wraz z Lukiem przebywa w domu Tylera. Lockwood, który poprzednim razem zawarł z Kaiem umowę, stara się przekonać ich, aby utrzymać ich brata przy życiu - wtedy połączy się z Jo, a oni będą bezpieczni. Luke jest oburzony propozycją chłopaka siostry. Nie chce chronić kogoś, kto gonił ich po całym domu z kijem baseballowym, chcąc ich zabić. Liv przyznaje mu rację i stwierdza, że chłopak jest niepoważny, jeżeli coś takiego im proponuje. Tyler nie odpuszcza - dalej stara się ich przekonać do swojego pomysłu, jednak Luke ma odmienną teorię. thumb|222px|Liv stara się przekonać brata.Uważa, że jeśli Malachai stanie się najpotężniejszym czarownikiem w Sabacie Bliźniąt, popadnie w szał zabijania, chcąc się zemścić. Według niego właśnie to będzie ich największy problem. Olivia lekceważy brata i pyta Lockwooda, czego właściwie chce od nich Kai. Jak się okazuje, Malachai wie, że Jo nie ma magii - ukryła ją w nożu, w nocy z 9 na 10 maja 1944 roku w Portland. Podczas poszukiwań okazało się, że noża tam nie ma. Ze scen dowiadujemy się, iż ma go Damon, ale tego Kai jeszcze nie wie, dlatego jest mu potrzebne rodzeństwo - aby wykonać zaklęcie lokalizujące, ponieważ on sam nie ma magii. Tyler ponownie opowiada, jak miałaby wyglądać cała akcja, jednak Luke się oburza i wstaje. Uważa, że połączenie to ich powinność wobec Sabatu Bliźniąt, po to się urodzili. thumb|left|222px|Luke, Liv i Kai nad Jo.Liv sprzeciwia się mu, mówiąc, iż to nie prawda - urodzili się dlatego, ponieważ Sabat stwierdził, że Jo nie jest wystarczająco silna, żeby pokonać Kaia. Teraz ona stara się przekonać brata, co do całej koncepcji. Jeżeli by się udało, mogliby żyć normalnym życiem zwykłych ludzi i być szczęśliwi. W międzyczasie Damon mówi, iż dobrze ukrył nóż, ale gdy otwiera swego rodzaju sejf, okazuje się, że jest on pusty.Liv i Luke udają się razem na cmentarz, gdzie Kai wita ich, mówiąc, iż wie, że chciała zabić ich, gdy byli małymi dziećmi, jednak miło jest spędzać świąteczny czas z rodziną. Bliźniacy patrzą na bezwładną Josettę, skutą kajdanami i leżącą na ziemi. Chwilę później wszyscy we troje wychodzą na zewnątrz (z krypty), a Kai bierze leżący nieopodal patyk i kreśli poziomą linię na podłożu.thumb|222px|Luke i Liv przyglądają się Kaiowi. Gdy Malachai próbuje im wyjaśnić, po co to właściwie zrobił, rozlega się krzyk Jo. Wracają do krypty. Josette pyta bliźniaków, co robią, na co Liv odpowiada, że to, co ona sama powinna zrobić osiemnaście lat temu. Lekarka mówi bratu, iż to na nic, ponieważ nie ma swojej magii. Mężczyzna przytakuje i przypomina jej, że ukryła go w nożu. Pokazuje jej go i błyskawicznie wbija jej w ramię. Gdy przerażony Luke krzyczy, nie wiedząc, jaki zamiar ma jego brat, Kai spokojnie odpowiada, że stara połączyć się z Jo, po czym ponownie wbija sztylet w jej ramię. Stwierdza, iż to nie działa. W jednej chwili sprzeciwia mu się Luke - uważa, że już dość. Odciąga starszego brata, jednak Kai przyciska go do przeciwległej ściany, przystawiając mu owe ostrze do gardła. Chiał go zabić, kiedy jego mózg był wielkości żołędzia, więc dlaczego nie miałby zrobić tego teraz? Luke odpycha go. Mówi, że nie chce na to patrzeć i wychodzi. Liv zostaje. thumb|222px|Rozmowa z Jo.Kai śmieje się, że cała sytuacja jest naprawdę dramatyczna, po czym ponownie pochyla się nad Jo. Kobieta zatrzymuje go - umieściła magię w sztylecie z jej wyboru, więc aby ją wydostać, sama musi tego chcieć. Okłamuje Kaia, mówiąc, iż wykrwawi się za 30 minut, a to byłoby ironią, gdyby umarła, zanim zdążyłby się z nią połączyć. Malachai ogłasza, że idzie poszukać bandaży, po czym zwraca się do Liv. Każe jej wymyślić jak umieścić magię z noża w Jo. Byłoby dla niej korzystniej, gdyby nie musiał poderżnąć jej gardła, kiedy wróci. Mężczyzna wychodzi, a Olivia podchodzi do siostry, aby porozmawiać. Dotyka jej rany, próbuje ją pocieszyć. Jo odpowiada, iż chciała tylko uzyskać chwilę wolną od Kaia, żeby Olivia mogła ją uwolnić. Siostra nie zgadza się z nią. Josette wyjaśnia siostrze prawdziwy powód, dla którego nie chce połączyć się z Kaiem. Jeżeli to się stanie, Malachai będzie najpotężniejszy z całego sabatu. Olivia pyta ją, czy kiedykolwiek pomyślała o tym, że może go pokonać. Kiedy ostatni raz się z nim zmierzyła miała dwadzieścia dwa lat - od tego czasu dokonała frame|left|Kai manipuluje Jo, odbierając moc Liv, aby przywróciła swoją magię.wielkich rzeczy. Została wspaniałą lekarką, którą uwielbia jej szpital, uratowała setki istnień. Zaszła tak daleko bez użycia jakiejkolwiek magii. W chwili, w której Liv chce podać jej ostrze, wraca Kai.Chwyta siostrę za ramiona, wysysając z niej magię. Malachai torturuje ją, aż Jo, widząc krew cieknącą z nosa siostry, zaczyna odmawiać zaklęcie, które na powrót połączy ją z magią drzemiącą w nożu. Liv mdleje. Po wybudzeniu się udaję się do domu Tylera, w którym jest już Luke oraz Lockwooda. Mężczyźni kłócą się - Tyler jest wściekły na brata Olivii za to, że wyjawił Damonowi miejsce przebywania Jo i Kaia. Ich kłótnię przerywa Liv, która wchodzi do środka. Mówi, iż Josette sądzi, że może pokonać Malachai. Luke obśmiewa ja - uważa to za bzdurę, ponieważ Kai jest milion razy silniejszy. Tuż po zabójstwie Jo, Kai z pewnością przyszedłby po innych członków Sabatu Bliźniąt, aby zemścić się za odtrącenie go. Później zacząłby zabijać niewinnych ludzi, a to byłaby tylko jego wina. Zdenerwowany chłopak wychodzi. W Woke Up With a Monster... Osobowość Liv to pewna siebie, przebojowa dziewczyna, która zrobi wszystko, aby ochronić brata i zdobyć to, na czym jej zależy. Wygląd Liv ma zielono-niebieskie oczy i długie kręcony blond włosy. Ma szczupłą sylwetkę i zazwyczaj ubiera się zwyczajnie, ale jednocześnie seksownie. Robi spore wrażenie na mężczyznach. Wystąpienia Sezon 5 * Total Eclipse of the Heart * Gone Girl * While You Were Sleeping * Rescue Me * Resident Evil * Man on Fire *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Sezon 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' Moce i zdolności Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej.frame|Liv używa mocy na Elenie. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.ce. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Ciekawostki *Okłamywała Bonnie, że jest początkującą czarownicą, która nie zna się i nie panuje nad magią. *Podobał jej się Jeremy. *Jest o pięć sekund starsza od swojego brata bliźniaka, Luke'a. *Jest jedyną czarownicą, która wskrzesiła więcej niż jedną osobę. * Zakochała się w Tylerze - ze wzajemnością. * Tyler zabrał ją do Mystic Falls, ponieważ tam nie działa żadna magia, co oznacza, że Sabat Bliźniąt nie będzie w stanie jej odnaleźć za pomocą zaklęcia lokalizującego. Będą musieli uciec się do tradycyjnych metod. * Damon uważa, że jej krew jest gorzka. Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Rodzina Parker